


A Gift for a Bard

by sebi



Series: Short Witcher Fics [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt is a sweetheart, Gift Giving, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebi/pseuds/sebi
Summary: Geralt wants to show Jaskier how much he loves the bard, but he doesn’t know how. He isn’t good with words. Still, he tries. Jaskier didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love with Geralt, yet here they are.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Short Witcher Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	A Gift for a Bard

Geralt isn’t good with words. But he wants to try for Jaskier, so he spends a whole month working on a few lines of a poem for Jaskier, and he gets frustrated and there are some tear stains and ale stains on the parchment, but he does it. In his messy handwriting because he never learned how to write for any other purpose than to sign his name and make notes in bestiaries if needed, he writes a three line poem about how much he loves Jaskier. It’s not the best poem, but it’s so very _Geralt,_ and it makes Jaskier’s heart ache when he sees the scratchy, messy writing and stained parchment. Geralt gives it to him for Yule and also gives him a whole buck that he’s just killed and skinned and prepared for cooking because Jaskier likes venison. The gift is so Geralt, and Jaskier can’t help but fall in love with him even more. Geralt doesn’t speak when he gives him this gift— he doesn’t really speak much ever— but there’s a softness and nervousness in his eyes, like a shy schoolboy giving his crush a Valentine’s Day gift. He blushes so beautifully and ducks his chin. He shifts his weight from foot to foot, and Jaskier can’t help but kiss his forehead and call him sweetheart, because nothing else could describe his witcher at this moment.


End file.
